Sage's Stone
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: AU: Two centuries, two spirits, one truth, can Spencer solve the puzzle before it's too late?
1. Dark Memories

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters!_

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**_ Another AU criminal Minds fic, love it, hate it, enjoy it! Love you my flowers! :)_

_IntoTheWilds_

_xxxx_

* * *

_"And on the pedestal these words appear:__  
'My name is Ozymandias, king of kings:__  
Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair!'  
__Nothing beside remains. __  
Round the decay__  
Of that colossal wreck, boundless and bare__  
The lone and level sands stretch far away."  
-**Percy Bysshe Shelley**_

* * *

Chapter One:

**Dark Memories**:

_/"Daddy, don't please," pleaded the young boy as he looked up at the burly man towering above him, "D-Don't, I'm sorry!" The tears welled up and spilled free coating delicate creamy cheeks._

_His father reached to unclasp his thick leather belt and the terrible realisation of what was about to happen hit the child like a bullet. He continued to cry and beg for mercy, "Please Daddy, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, please!"_

_He ignored him and raised the belt, buckle in place for the worst of the damage and without a word he struck. The small boy felt the blows like a whip on a horse, the marks burning viciously, but not once did he let a sound to leave his lips. Not that he could, the air forced from his lungs._

_The final blow came down and he no longer could hold it in. It ended with one final strike and a shrill petrified scream./_

* * *

"How long have you been having this dream?" Asked Doctor Derek Morgan gently dark hues casting a glance over his clipboard, his conversation was referred to a young brunette man sitting just across from him.

For a moment he did not answer him, but seemed to be lost in a world of his own. Doctor Morgan was entranced by his beauty. He was stunning with creamy fair skin that possessed a slight touch of the sun. His hair came down to slender shoulders in soft silky waves and his eyes were a dark gold. Morgan realised he was looking at him so he repeated his question.

"I said Dr Reid, how long have you been having this dream?"

Dr Reid considered his question for several seconds and wasn't too sure how much he should tell him. He finally decided on not telling him too much, for now anyway and said, "Please Doctor, call me Spencer." If he was being too formal he would have felt uncomfortable about opening up, so instead decided to treat the Doctor like an old friend.

Morgan smiled at Spencer, "alright then Spencer, you can call me Derek."

At that very moment the alarm clock rang out declaring the end of the session.

"Well Spencer, that's all we've got time for, I'll see you next Saturday morning then I hope, eleven O'clock sharp."

Spencer stood and smiled amused, "Oh believe me Doctor you are going to see a lot of me."

Derek was puzzled. He wasn't sure what he meant by that because to him Spencer Reid seemed to be a very bright, kind and overall a stable man. He never knew he would soon be led to realise otherwise.

Spencer left the centre a little bit more cheery then he was on entering the old rustic building. Spencer had grown up in Las Vegas only to move to Quantico Virginia three weeks previous so he could get away from the bright lights, noise and all in all the bad memories that crept in late at night. Spencer did not deal with pain well. It most likely came from all he had suffered. For you see, what he did not wish to tell Doctor Morgan, just yet, was his dreams were not just dreams, but in actual fact repressed memories. They were too painful and humiliating to think about.

Isolation was Spencer's way of protecting himself. He, despite his high intelligence, worked in an area that required very little physical contact from the rest of the world; he hardly went out and only had one true friend. Spencer believed that by being alone, no one could ever hurt him. What he didn't realise was that way he was getting hurt. Shutting one's self off from even life never helped anyone.

"Ah home sweet home," Spencer murmured as he walked up to his front door. He worked from home, employed by a victim abuse centre; Spencer spent Monday to Friday sat by the phone with a mug of coffee. He received calls from both women and men who had been raped, or beaten, or maybe worse and he did his best to do whatever he could to help. He once even dealt with a middle aged woman who kept getting violently abused by her twenty-two year old son.

That time the police had to be involved and it had turned out like a demented soap opera. But the woman was saved from her hell and her darling son was doing twenty years in prison. It had turned out that he hadn't just been abusing his mother, but three other young women also. Spencer felt connected to these people. The innocents lost in the dark. He also knew how it felt to be hurt in this manner by one you trusted. Spencer had unfortunately known his fair share of abuse.

Saturday and Sunday were his days off. Spencer would usually just spend the day in his living-room with a mug of hot chocolate and several books. He was just curling up on the couch when the phone rang. With a groan Spencer reached out and lifted it looking at the caller ID. The number came up private and wondering who could be ringing him this early on a Saturday he answered it.

"Hello, this is Spencer Reid speaking."

"Hey Spencer," gushed a familiar bubbly woman from the other end of the phone.

Spencer smiled to himself, "what is it Penelope? What do you plan to drag me off to this time?"

Penelope pretended to act hurt, "why whatever do you mean Spencey? I thought I'd just call for a little chat with you."

Spencer Reid and Penelope Garcia had been close friends since college. Penelope was a one hundred devoted friend. She had even moved from Las Vegas with Spencer to Quantico because she knew how difficult Spencer could be when it came to communicating with others. She believed Spencer would never survive without her and Garcia did indeed have a point. She also did her very best to get Spencer out as much as possible and today was no exception.

"Oh come off it Penelope! I've known you almost twenty years; I know when you're up to something! So what is it this time, a concert, a county fair?"

Garcia laughed heartily at her friend, "No silly boy. This time—Actually, I'm not going to even tell you, you'll just have to wait and see won't you?"

Now Spencer was starting to get annoyed, "Penny?!"

Penelope was quick to sense the agitation in Spencer's voice and hurriedly said, "I will be down to pick you up in one hour, be ready and I promise you baby boy, you will love what I've planned for you this time, I just know it!"

With that she hung up. Spencer sighed and tossed down his cell phone. He marked his page in his book and went to get ready all the while muttering to himself, "Oh Penny, you're going to end up putting me in an early grave!"

* * *

≠§≠§≠

* * *

"Oh come on Penelope. Can't you just tell me where we are going and why do we have to walk?"

Garcia frowned at the tall scrawny man at her side, "For the last time Dr Spencer Reid, I'm not going to spoil the surprise and we are walking because you could do with the fresh air."

Spencer left the argument at that. Penny only called him _Doctor _when she was angry and Spencer never liked to test Garcia's temper. Eventually the silence became too much so Spencer broke it by asking a question she knew was getting on Penelope's nerves, "So Penny, can you please just give me a tiny clue?"

Penelope turned to her friend and laughed when she saw the wide eyed, pouty puppy dog look Spencer was giving her. "Good God Spencer, you are so childish! Oh, alright, I'll tell you. We are going to the new museum."

Spencer couldn't help it, his face fell a little, "the museum? But we went last week; they had that exhibit on Irish history."

Penelope giggled, "I know, but they've got a really cool exhibit this week and it's only here for this weekend. I'm telling you Spencer, you will like it. I made you a promise and I'm sure I can keep it, you'll see!"

With that said they continued the rest of the walk in silence. Spencer seriously doubted that he was going to enjoy this, but when they arrived at the doors of the old building he was surprisingly proven wrong.

As they walked up to the large oak doors the first thing that caught Spencer's eye was a huge banner hung above them. Written in large golden letters was, **'ANCIENT EGYPT AND ALL ITS WONDERS!' **

It was obviously what Penelope had brought him here to see, "Penny," he gasped, "this is amazing! Now I know I'm going to have a good day."

Penelope laughed at the look of awe on her friend's face, "I knew you'd say that!"

Spencer slowly followed Garcia up the stone steps to the huge wooden doors. Anticipation and excitement swelled up inside of him. Spencer loved everything to do with Egypt, an Egyptian nut if you will, even from his childhood. He had books upon books on the Ancient civilisation. Not to mention he was a percentage of Egyptian on his mother's side and he loved anything to do with her history and knew things about the Egyptians as far back as four thousand years. Spencer was knocked out of his daydream when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"What?" Spencer questioned sleepily to Garcia.

Garcia rolled her eyes and said, "You had that weird out of this world look on your face again."

Spencer blushed with embarrassment, "oh sorry!"

Penelope shrugged, "that's okay. I just need you awake, because there is someone I would like you to meet." Penelope grabbed him by the hand and dragged Spencer into a huge room full of old Egyptian manuscripts, but before Spencer got a chance to study them properly he heard almost dainty footsteps and then a voice exclaimed.

"Penny, how lovely to see you again and I see you've brought company this time."

Penelope shook the stranger's hand, "it's great to see you too Emily. This is my friend Dr Spencer Reid, Spencer this is Emily Prentiss."

Emily turned to Spencer to shake his hand, "hello Miss Prentiss, it's nice to meet you."

Emily smiled and said, "Please, call me Emily, Miss Prentiss makes me feel so old! It is nice to meet you too Dr Reid. What are you Doctor of, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Please Emily, call me Spencer and I have three Doctorates in Mathematics, Engineering and Chemistry."

Emily blinked stunned, "That is impressive for one so young."

"Spencer has an IQ of one eighty-seven," Garcia explained with pride, "He could talk circles around Einstein."

Spencer flushed, "Penny!"

Emily chuckled, "A scholar eh? Well you are going to love this. Follow me."

Spencer and Penelope followed Emily down a maze of corridors till they finally came to a stop outside a beautifully decorated door. It was covered in Egyptian hieroglyphics and small pictures of the Egyptian people. It felt like being outside the tomb of a great Pharaoh, as if they were about to uncover some incredible treasure.

As they walked through the large doors it seemed to drop slightly in temperature and it wasn't too bright either. All you needed now was a crazed loon with a butcher knife. Then suddenly a voice made them all jump out of their skins.

"Well hello ladies and sir."

A little bit shook Emily, Spencer and Penelope turned to see a man standing in the shadows smirking at the fact that he had scared them all so easily. Emily seemed to know who the mysterious stranger was because at that point she spoke to him and angrily, "what in the name of God are you doing Kevin?"

Stepping out of the darkness Kevin burst out laughing at Emily's outburst, "calm down Em, there's no need to get your undies in a twist."

Emily glared at Kevin. If there was one thing she didn't like about him, besides the fact that he was an egotistical self absorbed fool with bad cologne, was when he called her Em, "It is Emily for the last time Kevin Lynch, oh God give me patience!"

Still chuckling Kevin smiled and asked, "So who are these lovely young people then?"

Emily nearly apologised. It just seemed cruel to subject to the creature that was Kevin. "This is Spencer Reid and Penelope Garcia. This is Kevin Lynch and he is as pigheaded as they come."

Kevin ignored the insult and briefly shook Spencer's hand, "Nice to meet you Spence, hope you enjoy the exhibit." He turned toward Penelope and straight off his interest was piqued. Grinning Kevin took her hand, "Bonjour Mademoiselle," he lightly brushed her hand with a kiss while never taking his eyes off of her, studying her delicate frame and the grace in her walk. Kevin admired her long pale blonde hair and breathed in the luscious scent of lavender.

Penelope obviously knew what Kevin was thinking because a second later she pulled her hand out of his and said with little politeness, "nice to meet you too Kevin and about what you're thinking sugarplum, you haven't gotten a chance, so get over it!"

Kevin looked dumbfounded as Penelope walked away and was less impressed to see Spencer and Emily in stitches of laughter in the corner of the room. Composing her-self, Emily called out, "if you are done drooling I think you and I should give our guests a tour."

When they had left, Kevin smiled to himself and followed after a moment, "Hey Em, wait up!" He called out having the lithe woman scream back in retort.

"It is Emily!"

When he finally caught up with them he was displeased to see Emily and Spencer still laughing and every so often he received dirty looks from Penelope. Both Emily and Kevin were archaeologists and they had both worked on the excavation that had turned up all the riches they were about to see. Although Kevin was at times utterly full of it, he could when he wanted to be that is, be a pretty stand up guy. Rare but you were lucky when you saw him at his best. He came across as dim-witted when in reality; Kevin had graduated from Harvard with some of the highest marks ever seen.

Spencer was deep in thought as they walked down the many flights of stairs. He had the weird feeling that going to see these artefacts was a bad thing. The air felt extremely cold to him and Spencer gave himself a little shake and whispered, "God Spencer, how paranoid can you get?"

Penelope was looking at him and asked gently, "Are you okay? Spencer you look a little worried."

Spencer looked at Garcia and thought to himself, _'should I tell her my fears? No, she'd think I was nuts!' _So instead he put on his best smile and said, "I'm perfectly fine." _Liar!_

Penelope didn't look convinced but nor did she say any more on the subject. The silence was again broken when they stopped outside a door and Kevin turned to them bursting with excitement, "alright folks, just a few rules. No touching, no photography and above all no stealing, got that? Good."

Emily rolled her eyes and both Spencer and Penelope exchanged looks, trying not to laugh. Grinning Kevin turned with a flourish, "Alright ladies and Gents, get ready to be amazed!"


	2. Sands Of Time

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters!_

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _**_I apologise profusely for the delay! There are two reasons for this one; A slight blunder with one of my cousin's rescue dogs (She runs an animal shelter) he got tangled in his lead on his walk and when I bent to help he attacked me, resulting in quite a bit of damage done to my right hand. Two lacerated fingers, a lot of bruised bones, and a fracture to my baby finger. In short OWIE! _

_And Two; my little boy has Scarlet fever, no seriously, he has scarlet fever! With a fever of 102 to go with it, which only began to lower last night! This in turn has left me sleep deprived and Caffeine just ain't keeping me top notch, ya know?_

_Anywho, on with chapter two! Hope you like my flowers!_

_IntoTheWilds_

_xxxxx_

* * *

Chapter Two:

**Sands of Time:**

As soon as they walked beyond the barrier of the door, Spencer felt himself go back in time. The room they were in was nothing short of huge and was decorated entirely as an ancient Egyptian tomb would most likely be.

"It's amazing," gasped Spencer.

Kevin smiled, "it is isn't it? I thought it would be more interesting to show it as we found it, untouched for five thousand years." It was most likely all the conversation Spencer would garner from the man, because he was far more interested in starting up a conversation with Penelope, or at least trying to. He ignored all her signals that were clear back-offs and continued waffling nonsense in hopes that something he said would impress her and spark some romantic feeling between them.

Emily and Spencer watched the scene highly amused and after a laugh and a shake of his head, Spencer turned toward Emily with a smile, "Alright then Emily, show me what you have found."

Emily beamed, "Well I could start off with all the scrolls and what not, but I think I'll start off with two of the most interesting pieces of artefacts we found."

Spencer went to follow Emily, swinging around last second to rescue Garcia from Kevin's clutches. A little miffed, look one of pure annoyance, Kevin quickly got over it and followed them to a magnificent glass cabinet in the middle of the room. Emily turned toward them addressing them with bright eagerness, "now, before Kevin and I get into detail about what is in the cabinet behind me, I believe we should tell you a bit about the tomb we found." She signalled to Kevin to join her in her explanation, something of which the surly man was reluctant to do since he had once again tried and failed to win Penelope's affections.

Kevin walked up and joined Emily. With a roll of her eyes Emily snapped irritably, "Oh Kevin, stop being so childish. Not every single woman is going to fall for your so called charm, now let's get on with it shall we?"

Kevin looked once again at Penelope and realised that his negativity would get him nowhere. Instead he put on his most dazzling smile and said, "Alright Em, let's get on with it then, you go first."

Emily rolled her eyes and allowed the issue of her name slide this time, because there was simply too much to tell them. "Okay Spencer, Penelope. I'm sure you are both familiar with the Valley of the Kings?" They both nodded their heads. "Well, we started this excavation in the Valley of the Kings, not sure we would really find anything, but we were proven wrong. We happened to come across a tomb that hadn't yet been discovered."

Kevin jumped in at this point. Obviously they had come to the most important part and he was bursting to say it, "but that wasn't the best part was it Em? No, the best part was the tomb wasn't hidden by natural causes such as a rockslide or sandstorms. No, it was hidden by manual means."

Penelope turned toward Emily, "you mean somebody purposely disguised it?"

Kevin went to answer the question but Emily cut across him, "yes Penelope, somebody had actually carved out perfect boulders and blocked the entrance. After that sand covered the boulders and it looked just part of the earth."

Spencer was confused, a frown knitting between his brows, "but why? I mean, I thought the tombs were great monuments of the Pharaoh's who ruled, why hide it?"

Kevin jumped in before Emily could, "I wish we could answer that, but at the moment we are not sure. Not only did someone try to prevent the tomb from ever being found, but they also destroyed most of the scrolls and records inside the tomb. They even went to the utmost bother to destroy the hieroglyphs inscribed on the sarcophagus and on the walls."

Spencer was now even more confused, something that was quite rare for the genius, "but, Emily, I thought you said you found some scrolls?"

Emily looked at him and it took a moment to realise what he was talking about, "oh yes, that's right. The scrolls we have are from mostly other digs in Egypt, but we did find one scroll, however, on this excavation. It was inside one of the sarcophagi and that is one of the artefacts we are now about to show you."

Kevin and Emily turned towards the huge glass cabinet and Penelope and Spencer stepped in beside them. What they were looking at was a very old piece of papyrus and a beautiful golden bracelet in the shape of a serpent with emeralds for eyes. Penelope glanced at Spencer before turning to Emily. "The papyrus looks interesting and the bracelet is gorgeous, but how are they anymore important to the rest of the things you found?"

Kevin smirked, "Inquisitive, I like it."

Garcia looked at him, her expression withering. Kevin getting the message quite quickly gulped and continued with their literary, "Well, you see, the papyrus might look like an old piece of insignificant paper, but from translating it, we have discovered that it is actually a love letter."

Now Garcia was becoming impatient, "just get to the point Kevin. It's annoying how you insist on dragging it all out."

"Okay, okay, I'm getting there," he cleared his throat but all his enthusiasm had dried up, so he looked to Emily and said, "Maybe you would like to continue?"

Emily sighed, "Very well. At least I'll finish the story before we are too old to care! You see something else we found were two coffins. One with a Pharaoh and the other his Queen and we were lucky to have names."

Spencer blinked, "but how? I thought all the hieroglyphs on their coffins were destroyed."

Kevin decided he was ready to talk again, "the names were also engraved on the inside of the sarcophagi. The Pharaoh's name was Altair and his darling Queen was addressed as Ashanu."

Penelope looked from Kevin to Emily, "this is all very interesting, but again how does that make the bracelet and the so-called love letter absolutely amazing?"

Kevin smirked, "it's amazing because the good queen's name is Ashanu and the letter is from the mighty Altair to, not his beloved Ashanu, but his beloved Sekani and the bracelet has _my heart for yours Sekani_ engraved on the inside."

Spencer's jaw dropped, Garcia hadn't copped it, but he had, "Sekani is a _male_ name! You think the Pharaoh was having an affair with a man, but didn't Egyptian Kings have many concubines, even males, maybe Sekani was one of them?"

"That is true," Kevin agreed, "but you see we have records from another site, ones that contain records on the reign of Altair and from what we can gather, he was married once and had one son named Khalidah."

Spencer couldn't take it in; something told him that there was more to the story then they realised. He had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that told him that pieces of the puzzle were missing and until it was completed, the truth would never be known.

The sound of frantic footsteps snapped Spencer out of his daydream. He looked up just in time to see a tall man rushing towards them. He was Italian in blood, with dark hair peppered by grey and looked positively furious, "What in the hell is this," he demanded once he was stood beside them, "I've been looking for you two everywhere, my God Prentiss, Lynch, you are supposed to be upstairs ready for the big opening of this exhibit. It starts in a half hour and yet here you are acting as tour guides!"

The man's temper seemed to have reached boiling point and Spencer had the odd feeling that he might actually explode, "Mr Rossi," said Emily cautiously, "I am so sorry, we lost track of time, and we were just showing these items to—"

But Mr Rossi cut across her. He had only just really noticed the two figures somewhat cowering behind Kevin and his expression changed immediately. He went from Grinch like to bubbly Santa in under ten seconds flat, "well hello there, I must apologise for my bad temper, I hate people seeing me at my worst. It's just been one of those days. My name is David Rossi; I am the owner of this establishment." David held out a hand to Spencer. He took it reluctantly; afraid that in a sudden spout of anger he may just lose his hand. "And you are," asked David still shaking Spencer's hand.

"My name is Spencer Reid; you can call me Spencer Mr Rossi."

David gave him a big toothy grin, "a pleasure to meet you Spencer and please call me David and if I must say, you look absolutely radiant."

Spencer's cheeks flushed crimson and he could hear Garcia's barely contained laughs. Forcing a smile, Spencer finally said, "I'm afraid you can't keep it."

David blinked confused.

"My hand, I still might have use for it."

David looked down and saw that he still held onto Spencer's hand, "Oh, yes, sorry Spencer." He released him and turned towards Penelope, "pleasure to meet you miss—?"

Afraid to have to ask for her hand back, Penelope avoided David's by suddenly pretending she needed to fix her hair, but she answered his question all the same, "Penelope Garcia and it is nice to meet you too David."

Phone ringing David grumbled and fished it from his pocket and looked at the number, "oh blast it, that bloody Jareau woman will be the death of me, so sorry Spencer, Penelope, but Me Lynch and Prentiss here must be off, you're welcome to come to the opening if you wish."

Spencer and Garcia declined politely adding to Kevin and Emily that they had had a splendid time. Spencer was desperate to get out of there. There was something about David Rossi that he just didn't like and he had the feeling the man wanted them gone anyway, "well goodbye Emily, Kevin. Penelope and I really enjoyed today. We'll just show ourselves out."

They both turned to leave, but as it were, Kevin wasn't going to allow Penelope to get away so easily, "That's okay I'll walk you up, you know, being the gentleman that I am. I'll be back in a mo Em and Davy."

Garcia scoffed and walked on ahead, flicking her hair in a '_you can't have this',_ sort of way. When Kevin caught up with Spencer at the stairs he turned to him with a pleading look in his eyes, "tell me what I'm doing wrong, please!"

Spencer looked at the pathetic morsel that he was and rolled his honey hues, "Honestly, I think you're just trying too hard."

Kevin was seriously put out, "but how? I mean, I just did what I normally do with the girls back home."

Spencer gave him a stern look, "and there's your problem."

Kevin answered that with a wide eyed look, "What problem?"

Spencer smirked, "I'll let you be the one to figure that out."

Kevin bombarded him with more questions about Penelope and what to do all the way to the oak doors and out onto the stone steps. Penelope was waiting there, clicking her tongue and tapping her foot in a very impatient way, "come on Spence," she said pointing to her watch, "time to go."

Spencer laughed, said his goodbyes to Kevin and walked down the steps to join Penelope. Even with everything buzzing through his head, he had the peculiar feeling that he was being watched. He had no idea that this bad feeling was only the beginning.

* * *

≠§≠§≠

* * *

It really had been a long day and David was exhausted, but even in all his unruly tiredness, he still paced up and down his office refusing to go home. Of course, with the amount of time he spent in the museum he practically lived there anyway. It was midnight and everyone had long gone. However, David was waiting for something really important.

A call for a deal that might change his life forever.

It was slightly after one when the phone finally rang startling David from his sleepy stupor, "David Rossi, speaking," he answered as he tried to stifle a yawn.

_"Well, have you got the item in question?"_ The caller asked in clipped tones.

"Yes I do, but retrieving it will be difficult and so many questions will be asked, most of which will be directed at me."

_"Mr Rossi,"_ said the woman with forced cheeriness, _"if you want the money, you are going to have to fulfil your task." _She suddenly became very direct and seemed to be having trouble keeping her temper under control, _"you have a very simple job to do, I don't care how you do it as long as it's done. Once it's completed, I will tell you where to bring the item, got it!"_

After her last words she slammed the phone down leaving David very much shaken. "Oh God, what have you gotten yourself into Rossi?"

Mia Thomas, that was the caller's name, was unlike anyone else David had dealt with. She really knew how to strike fear into the hearts of those she wanted to use. The so called _item _in question was the solid gold serpent shaped bracelet they had unearthed in Egypt. David had been promised a large sum of money in return for the wonderful trinket and this was not the first time. David had been selling ancient artefacts on the black market for a long time. He enjoyed the thrill of snatching a priceless antique right from under the noses of those who guarded them and of course the large payment he received from selling them, anything to fatten his pockets.

This time, however, would not be so easy. The bracelet was very valuable and was being heavily guarded even from him. David continued to pace his office wondering how he would pull it off. He was not the only one though, who was thinking of the bracelet and its significance.

* * *

≠§≠§≠

* * *

Spencer was finding it hard to settle down for the night. The information on the bracelet didn't make sense, it just didn't fit. God knows why it bothered him, but it did. Climbing into bed Spencer willed himself to forget about it and sleep. He soon drifted off into an uneasy slumber and the hands of dreams reached out toward him.

Spencer awoke to the feel of a light breeze on his face and a hot sun blazing down upon him. He sat up slowly, not sure what to make of it and allowed his eyes to focus in on his surroundings. He was completely lost for words because there he was, in his night things, on the bank of the river Nile!

Laughter brought Spencer to his senses and standing up he walked toward the voices hoping he would get some answers to where he was and how he had gotten there, because it was far too real to be considered a dream. He turned the corner of a large mound of sand and found two people, both of whom were dressed in Ancient Egyptian clothing, "excuse me," Spencer called out, "but can you help me?"

Neither one replied. Spencer walked right up to the two men and went to tap the younger on the shoulder, but pulled back in shock when his hand passed straight through, "it's not possible," he whispered in distress, "it's almost like they don't exist!"

"Altair put me down," the younger man laughed when Altair lifted him up into his arms. If this was Altair, then the boy must've been Sekani, Spencer mused.

"I can't my love, for you see the Prince of Egypt should never have to place their feet upon the ground."

His face fell and he wriggled free from Altair's grip, "Oh, don't be silly Altair. I am not really royalty." He looked sadly up at Altair, "whatever possessed a great Pharaoh like you to go against tradition and marry someone as worthless as me?"

Altair fixed him with his sharp green eyes and said, "Do you really want to know why?"

His lover forced a laugh, "Yes, I do."

"I married you because you are the most amazing man in all the land of Egypt, your eyes shine more beautifully then the sun ever could, you are radiant, intelligent and in my eyes you are and always will be royalty."

The younger man smiled and kissed Altair tenderly, "I love you Altair."

Altair smiled, "And I love you Sekani."

Spencer was in a word—stupefied! If this was Sekani and he was more than Altair's lover, but husband, then where was Ashanu? Suddenly the scene changed. It became very cold and thunder clouds began to form. A shrill cold laugh cut through the darkness like a knife, making Spencer look around frantically, searching for the owner of the voice. Altair and Sekani had disappeared, leaving Spencer all alone, "Help," he screamed, "please somebody help!"

The Nile burst from its banks as lightening rained down destroying everything it touched. Spencer turned to see the water rising at such a height and had only a moment to scream as the ice cold water came crashing down.

"No, no," Spencer whimpered before tearing himself free from sleep to find he was back in bed and it had all been a horrible dream. Covered in a cold sweat, Spencer dragged down calming breaths, pushing away the final dregs of the haunting nightmare. Or was it a nightmare? It hadn't felt like a dream, it had been too real for that and that was when an outrageous thought occurred to the genius; _did I just receive a glimpse of the past?_

No! It was impossible, or was it? Deciding such thoughts needed to be assessed in the morning and with a whole lot of coffee, Spencer lay back down and was quick to nod off once more, managing to get through the rest of the night dream free.


	3. Dark Side Of The Moon

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I do not own Criminal Minds or its Characters!_

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**_ Thank you readers and reviewers and I apologise profusely for the delay! My blasted charger up and died and then I misplaced my notes *Rolls eyes*_

_Hope you enjoy chapter three!_

_IntoTheWilds_

_xxxxx_

* * *

Chapter Three:

**Dark Side of the Moon:**

Rossi was pulled out of a deep sleep by the sudden buzz of his cell phone. Straightening up he glanced around his office and eventually his gaze found the irritating device, emitting such a shrill sound. Once again, it was Miss Jareau. Groaning Rossi checked the time and found it was seven am, "no chance I'm answering to that woman this early in the morning!"

Grumbling he climbed out of his swivel chair and went to make himself a cup of coffee. He had finally come up with a failsafe plan to get his hands on the bracelet. The only problem was being actually able to execute it, without getting caught. What he needed, was a scapegoat, something to lead all evidence away from him. He pondered this as the pot simmered and the clock ticked loudly emphasising how he was rapidly running out of time. As if right on cue the phone rang again, this time however, it was Mia. David answered doing his best to keep the fear from his voice.

"Morning Miss Mia and how are you on this fine day?"

Mia as it turned out was extremely agitated, "have you got it?" She snarled.

"Not yet," he squeaked to his utter mortification, "but I will have it tonight. You have my word."

Mia laughed a cold shrill laugh, "your word means nothing to me, but your soul however, is another matter."

David hoped she was just saying that to scare him, "what do you mean?" He asked with a tremble in his voice.

Mia was amused to hear that she was actually frightening him, "What I mean is do you swear on your soul, not on your word that you will bring me that bracelet, returning it to where it belongs?"

David supposed she was simply being dramatic to ensure he did as he was asked. But all the same he took a while to answer, "I swear."

He couldn't see it but Mia was wearing a very satisfied grin, "Well I'm glad that is settled. I will talk to you about the bracelet and where you are to bring it tomorrow."

With that she hung up. Rossi wiped the sweat from his brow and realised his hands were shaking. He couldn't believe he could get so flustered over a woman. But at least this nightmare was almost over and yet as he thought that, forces were at work doing their best to make the nightmare much worse!

* * *

≠§≠§≠

* * *

It was noon before Spencer woke. He hadn't suffered anymore bad dreams, but that didn't mean he slept. Spencer kept waking up in the night, thinking someone else besides him was in the house. He even got up at one point to go downstairs, to find that all was quiet and he was just imagining it. Spencer eventually got to sleep around seven am, which would explain the really late sleep in.

He climbed out of bed yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It was a beautiful sunny day and Spencer as usual planned to spend it indoors. He ran a bath for himself rather than having a shower. He intended to soak for a little while and hoped it would help him forget all his troubles. For some reason, he couldn't get Sekani or the bracelet out of his head. He had a feeling that his dream had been no ordinary dream and that Sekani had wanted to tell him something. Spencer, though being a logical person, still believed anything was possible, which would explain why he didn't feel creeped out by the notions of messages from beyond the grave.

When his phone went off, Spencer jumped and turning off the tap he rushed downstairs to answer it. Surprise, surprise, it was Penelope.

"Afternoon Penny, what's up?"

In a word, Garcia was pissed, _"that ignorant, pigheaded—ugh! He honestly believes he can get me to like him!"_

Spencer just about suppressed a laugh, "I presume you are talking about Kevin."

Garcia was most definitely irritated, _"of course I'm talking about big-shot Kevin, who else could it be?"_

Spencer did not enjoy being snapped at, but decided it was better not to say anything, "Okay, okay, I get it! Calm down Penelope. With any luck you'll never have to see him again."

_"I wish,"_ scoffed Garcia, "_he has called me seven times, no clue how he got my number and showed up on my doorstep at one last night with a bouquet of roses and chocolates! Worst still, he was quoting Romeo and Juliet." _Spencer couldn't do anything but laugh, _"It is not funny Spencer Reid! It is sick and wrong, that's what it is!"_

Spencer couldn't believe how difficult she was being, "oh come on Penny, he's just acting out his affection for you. Why must you be so hard on him?" A sudden beeping sound alerted Spencer to a second caller trying to get through, "listen Pen, someone is on the other line, we'll talk about this tonight, okay?"

Penelope huffed, _"Fine, bye Spence."_

Spencer chuckled shaking his head at his best friend's antics before accepting the other call and ice filled his veins when a horribly familiar voice filled his ears, _"hey kiddo, it's Dad."_

* * *

≠§≠§≠

* * *

"It's killing me Em, I did everything you told me to do and none of it worked. Maybe I'm going about this all the wrong way."

Emily looked up from her computer at Kevin and couldn't believe how agitated he was, "Kevin, did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, she doesn't like you?"

Kevin was appalled, "do you know how hurtful that is?"

Emily raised an eyebrow, "oh for the love of God, do you even hear yourself? You sound like a six year old child!"

Kevin at least looked ashamed of himself, "I know Em, but I really like her and I want to do anything I can to get her."

Emily couldn't believe it, "you are really serious about her, aren't you? This isn't just some schoolboy crush?"

"Of course it's not; I've genuinely fallen head over heels for her. She's amazing, smart and completely wonderful."

Emily was nothing short of sickened by the dreamy look that had come over Kevin's face, "whatever floats your boat, but honestly, Kevin I think she is way out of your league."

Deep down Kevin knew that himself, but he had never felt so strongly for someone before and he was willing to do anything for her, even if it meant walking across a bed of nails, he would prove his love to her. All he needed now was a way to catch her attention.

* * *

≠§≠§≠

* * *

_"So kiddo, what have you been up to?"_

Spencer couldn't believe it. He was listening to a voice he hadn't heard in twenty-two years. And why he was calling him obviously meant nothing good, "cut to the chase Dad. What do you want?"

He heard a slight cough down the phone, _"can't a man call his only son without all this abuse?"_

Spencer rolled his eyes. He knew his father inside out and he most certainly knew that this was not just a friendly call to say Hi. William Reid was one of the most selfish men out there and after living the role of abusive alcoholic he had earned himself one of the worst reputations ever seen. Spencer had spent most of his childhood at the end of his insults and more importantly his fists. He had ended up in hospital at least six times, one of which his stay was half a year after his father beat him within an inch of his life. His mother had received a few punches here and there, but nothing as serious.

He always hated coming home to find his Dad in yet another drunken stupor and the dirty looks he had to suffer. He finally got free from his father's clutches when he was ten. His mother had just passed away and his father, with very little difficulty, got drunk at the funeral dinner. He finally flashed his true colours for the world to see. Leaving his friends and neighbours shocked as he beat Spencer for knocking over his glass of wine. Spencer was taken from him that evening to much objection and was placed in foster care. Even with his new safe haven, even with the passing of time, it couldn't heal all wounds.

"Dad, I know you. You want something and besides why would you bother me now after twenty-two years of not speaking to one another?"

In all honesty, William had called to see how his little boy was doing. It had actually taken him the last twenty-two years to track him down. He was afraid and unsure how he'd react if he had just turned up on his doorstep. So he thought calling him was the first step, _"Listen Spencer, I'm not phoning you to ask for money or anything of the sort. I just wanted to call to tell you I'm sorry." _Spencer couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father for once in his life was apologising and taking responsibility for his actions! "_I'm so sorry for how I treated you and I've missed you so much. I've been sober these past twenty years, took two years to get off the stuff, but I did it."_

"That's wonderful Dad, I'm happy for you, but I have to ask...why? Why did you treat me like that?" His voice had become high and agitated and William didn't like where it was going, "you never treated mom that way, why was I different? What did I do wrong...why did you hate me so much?"

His last words came out in choked sobs and William couldn't believe the pain he had put him through, "oh God, Spencer, if I could take it all back I would. I'm never going to forgive myself for it. I am so, so sorry. You must hate me."

Spencer was shocked to hear slow dry sobs. In all his life he had never seen his father cry. Actually he never believed him capable of that kind of emotion, "don't cry Dad, please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

William dried his eyes and said, _"Don't apologise Spencer, it is me who is in the wrong here. I was just wondering maybe if you're not busy on Saturday, that you and I could have a cup of coffee together and catch up on old times. I'd love to hear how you're doing."_

Spencer was not so sure about that, he was a grown man and could easily protect himself if needed be, but he was still petrified of his father. "Dad, I don't know."

William was desperate to see him, _"oh please say yes. It would mean so much to your old man. Please!"_

Spencer wanted to say no, but couldn't bring himself to say it, "Oh go on then, what harm can it do? How will you get here?"

William was ecstatic, _"don't you worry about that kiddo. I'll find a way down. I can't wait to see you; I'll call you tomorrow, if you don't mind."_

"Sure dad, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Spencer ended the call before anymore could be said. He wasn't at all sure about the whole arrangement. He did wish to see his father again, but part of him said it was a bad idea. A bad omen loomed over him, as if something bad was going to happen. "Spencer, you're losing it," the genius whispered to himself, "the man just wants to see you."

He didn't realise he would be seeing him a lot sooner than he expected.


End file.
